


La ricota

by Cobardes



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M, a little bit of dom/sub, maybe not a little, that's exactly what I think when seeing the old picture of 96
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobardes/pseuds/Cobardes
Summary: warning:本文无关真人，斜线前后有意义。文中出现的用户名随便想的，单纯是个路人。色情主播，在线撩人。





	La ricota

摄像头打开，电脑屏幕上立刻照出王九龙的脸，经过滤镜之后显得有些失真。张九龄经常说王九龙白，太白了，屡次提醒他记得在直播的时候把滤镜参数调低点儿，然后王九龙就会笑着说张九龄纯粹是出于嫉妒，绝对的。但他还是按老大的要求做，灯光昏黄，普通的三十平出租屋经过镜头竟然看出了点儿颓废的文艺气息。

王九龙打开手机看时间，离直播开始还有几分钟，抽根烟吗？手将将碰上烟盒又放下，算了，他心烦气躁，手机亮起的光里他看到锁屏上张九龄的睡脸，又黑又狼狈，眉头紧皱侧躺在被窝里，那是他俩刚住一起的时候王九龙趁自家老大发烧拍的，不算好看，但是他很喜欢。

 

直播开始，王九龙在床沿正正身子坐下，已经又露出那灿烂的旺仔笑，对着摄像头向那寥寥几个观众问好。

“给你们唱个歌吧，想听什么？”他脸上还有点肉，笑起来倍儿阳光，倒是一点也不像做这一行的。直播间里人数逐渐增多，他的观众群已经基本固定，大多都是熟人推荐来的，毕竟平台管得严，简介里啥也没写，只放了几个小花和话筒的emoji，看上去健康得不得了。

“十八摸？那不行啊大哥，咱换一首呗——”王九龙拖长语调回话，他的声音比较软，这么一来倒像是撒娇。

“哎呀最近管得严，管理员说再唱就要封我号”王九龙凑近了眯着眼读弹幕，他今天换了新美瞳还不大适应。

“听说这里可以看现场是不是真的”——“看情况吧，看情况”。王九龙笑了两声，目光暗示性地瞥向屏幕左下角。

“什么时候开始啊？”现在已经开始啦，王九龙笑着回答，注意到直播间人数大概稳定了，就拿起话筒清清嗓子开始唱，大多是一些短视频网站上的流行歌，没什么难度，主要就是听个氛围。

唱到第三首歌，王九龙余光注意到礼物栏弹出一串钻石连击，在一众表情评论和普通道具中显得格外惹眼，“谢谢 8979 大哥送的钻石”，他笑了笑接着唱，边唱边调整镜头，确保它只能照在身后那一片深蓝格子背景上。

“您想听什么类型的歌呀？”王九龙稍微压低了点声音，直播间背景随机切换了一首蓝调，节奏缓慢，青年坐在昏暗的房间里，透过镜头可以看到他身下一部分皱巴巴的米色床单，以及廉价背景布未遮盖住的灰白墙面。

王九龙一边读弹幕一边伸手去够放在床脚的小号旅行包，还带着少年青涩的身体舒展开来，又激起一片带着污言秽语的评论。

“激烈点的”，8979打出评论点了发送，然后就看见镜头前的年轻人笑了起来，王九龙总是在笑，嘴角向上，慢慢读出他的回复，“激烈点儿的是吧，这个好，观众都喜欢激烈点儿的”，8979看到屏幕上顿时刷满了666。

“每天都是老一套，跟你们说，这个直播间要被封了我就真跑路了啊”，王九龙的声音还是软着的，他向所有观众撒娇，让8979想起那些毛茸茸且无害的小动物，礼物连击出的烟花特效在他的脸上留下模糊细碎的光影。

我想带他去看真正的烟花，8979想，而不是关着灯对着他的脸手淫。

王九龙一个个id号念过去，边念边抬起左手解领子，他今天穿着件黑衬衫，扣子严严实实扣到了最上头，眼下又要一个一个原样解开。他的手很好看，手指长而白净，让人联想到那些没有实际用处的工艺品。手指在纽扣上划过，黑色布料被看似无意识的动作撩拨开，露出少年将将发育成熟的身体。王九龙的手指过处，就燃起了一团团火焰，8979意识到自己硬了，少年的胸脯白嫩，微微鼓胀仿佛里头含了一汪水。王九龙仍然盯着镜头，一双手悄无声覆上胸口，连带着衬衫揉搓，莹白一团从手指缝隙间溢了出来。他用的力气很大，衬衫皱成一团，胸脯微微泛红，直播间里一片寂静，王九龙低垂着眼，显得异常乖顺，耳机里传来少年不时溢出喉间的破碎呻吟。评论区没人打字了，偶尔弹出几个带着性暗示的表情和连串打赏。

王九龙抬眼看屏幕，打赏还没停。他把包里的东西拿出来，两个粉红色的跳蛋和一瓶草莓味润滑剂，“今天玩儿这个吧。”

8979看着小主播那双白净好看的手，他把淡粉色的润滑剂挤得到处都是，是粗心的孩子，也是心急的雏妓。直播间的背景音已经切换成一首上世纪的慢调情歌，王九龙趴跪在镜头前，他微微蹙眉，沾着润滑剂的右手探向身后。第一千一百次，8979诅咒起网站的严打活动，他开始想象小主播是怎样把后穴打开的，他的手指足够长，可以进得很深。8979听到滑腻的水声，少年的双眼微微湿润，不再盯着镜头，目光看向摄像头后的某点，那儿有什么呢？他想，我的小王子在寻找属于自己的玫瑰花吗？

直播间里只剩礼物刷屏的单调提示音，王九龙的脸还是那样白，偏偏眼眶泛着情欲的红，几滴汗水顺着脸颊流下。他整个人都湿漉漉的，早就敞开的衣服什么也遮不住，这具身体还带着点未褪去的丰腴，薄薄一层粘腻的汗让少年的皮肤就像发着光。衬衫下摆被潦草地撩起，没遮住臀尖，随着动作隐约露出王九龙带着青紫掐痕的大腿。一定很难受吧，8979看着小主播把椭圆的跳蛋往屁股里塞，他几乎就快要对着镜头哭出来了。仿佛一场漂浮不定的幻梦，看客们在梦中听到机械震动的翁鸣声，而8979已经无法分辨少年的声音究竟是甜腻的哽咽亦或是委屈的哭腔。不过几分钟，王九龙就连趴都趴不住，整个人软乎乎地蜷缩在床单上，嘴唇不知道什么时候被自己咬得殷红。耳机传来小主播的喘息声，8979愣愣地看着屏幕，直播到了尾声，礼物刷屏的提示音还在不停响。他看着少年朝镜头照不见的角落颤悠悠伸出手。

直播结束了。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于两张老照片，均可在96wb找到


End file.
